


Role-Reversal

by emothy



Category: Japanese Drama, Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's my job to anticipate your every desire, isn't it?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet I wrote based on a [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) prompt that I didn't plan on posting. But I still have it on my computer which means I hung onto it for a reason!

Rihito would never have assumed from the way Mei-sama behaved that were the tables ever to turn she would be a competent butler… maid… whichever title he was supposed to apply. (If he thought on that too much he was bound to blush, and so he didn't). She was too relaxed and informal, too merry and inappropriate, too teasing and fun. Not that being a butler meant you couldn't have _fun_, but it was a full-time job to anticipate your lady's innermost desires. You had to have deep instincts and a heightened concentration in order to know before your lady knew, to do without having to be told-

"Oh!"

Rihito bolts up from the bed and tries to push Mei off but his arms are wobbly and they don't make movements any more forceful than a jellyfish flopping its tentacles about.

"The rules!" He hisses, his eyes wide in horror. Mei just smirks up at him and it makes the blood rush even _faster_ to where… she…

Rihito thinks he might just faint. Except Mei does something with her tongue and _nobody_ could remain unconscious during that. And now he is too tired to fight back, and that was almost certainly what Mei was intending in the first place.

"It's my job to anticipate your every desire, isn't it?" Mei asks as she slides up the bed to press herself to Rihito's side. "What is more important - that, or some stupid out-dated rules?"

"You're not really my-" he begins, and lets out a deep, shuddering breath. "But I'm actually your-"

"Ah!" Mei says, sitting up. "That's true!" She looks at him intently. Rihito would almost like to close his eyes and drift off into dreams now, sweet dreams where Mei could do what she just did over and over again with no consequences because nobody can punish you for just _thinking_ about breaking the rules. Over and over again. As forcefully as possible.

But with Mei's eyes fixed on him he has no choice - his body becomes more aware in response to his perfect butler training. He is ready to leap into action and perform whatever duty she desires.

But she is not going to just tell him. He is an S-rank after all. For her to have to speak aloud would be an insult to his abilities. He looks at Mei and sees the wicked light in her eyes. She undoes the first button on her shirt.

"What is-"

"-more important?" Rihito finishes for her.

It isn't such a dilemma after all. If it is what Mei-sama wants, it is what Mei-sama gets.  



End file.
